


Roses in a rain shower and burning charcoal by the sea

by onceuponanotherassumption



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akashi & Reader are platonic soulmates, Alpha Kise Ryouta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, Subtle Romance, self-indulgent mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanotherassumption/pseuds/onceuponanotherassumption
Summary: Wherein Kise is worried over his mate who had fallen ill and would do just about anything to help her recover, even if that meant he had to spend his rut all by himself...
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Roses in a rain shower and burning charcoal by the sea

“I have to go now, will you really be okay?”

Although he was all dressed up and ready to leave, Kise couldn’t help but hesitate further at the sight of a sickly (y/n). Before she could say anything to ease his worries, Akashi quickly answers in her stead.

“She’ll be fine, Kise. Just go.” The redhead waves a hand at him to leave, his other hand tightly curling around (y/n)’s shoulder when he feels her shaking from the cold. It wasn’t the sort of confirmation that settled his heart, but Kise knew that she would be alright under the other omega’s care. And with that in mind he makes a move to finally leave, not until a hand grasps his sleeve, pulling him back to the couch.

Kise turns to look at (y/n) with a questioning glance, he watches her gently shrug off Akashi’s hold around her shoulder to pull Kise beside her. For a moment she stares at the blonde with wavering eyes as if asking for permission, something clicks in his head in realisation and he invitingly opens his arms to the omega. No words were exchanged as she falls into his embrace, nose practically pressed against the juncture of his neck and shoulder. No one complains when the room is suddenly overflowed with the scent of roses in a rain shower, albeit a bit faint due to her current condition. Kise kisses the top of her head, patiently waiting for her to be done. When (y/n) deems that her alpha has been thoroughly scented, she releases him with a small smile on her lips and lays back against Akashi when a shudder washes over her.

“I’ll see you later.” With a tone of finality, Kise pushes himself up from the couch. He kisses her on the forehead one last time before heading out. At the sound of a door closing, (y/n) lets out a ragged breath of air and huddles even closer to Akashi with her forehead digging into his collarbone. A groan escapes her when the throbbing in her head continues on. 

“You really are good at acting, aren’t you?” She hears the other chuckle, feeling the vibrations of his voice under her. It was slightly soothing.

“If he realised that I was feeling worse than yesterday, he would’ve immediately cancelled all of his meetings and stayed home. I don’t want that to happen.” Being a hindrance to her mate wasn’t on her agenda (and will never be one), more so when she knew that Kise was swamped with a new project. And as the CEO of his own company, she knew he couldn’t afford to slack off.

“He’ll find out eventually, what are you to do then?”

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.” (y/n) stubbornly mutters, pulling the woollen blanket around her closer. She hated how her flu-induced fever was making her cold and hot at the same time, she could never catch a break.

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Akashi suggests.

“I’ve been asleep for half of the day, and it doesn’t help with the headaches.” She sighs.

“How about food then? You need to take your medication soon anyways.”

“I don’t know if I have the appetite for it. But I’ll gladly eat something sweet.” It was silent for a moment, only the sounds of Akashi moving to get his phone from his pocket, seemingly typing something. When a ding passes through, he places his phone next to him on the sofa.

“Well, Atsushi has lunch break in a few minutes and he’ll be able to drop by. You have until then to think about what you want him to bring. He won’t be able to stay that long though.” (y/n) figured so. Akashi’s mate was busy managing his own bakery, and the only time she’s seen the alpha was during the weekends whenever Kise and her visited them in their penthouse. That said, she was already salivating over the possible list of baked goods she wanted to eat. But then again, anything Murasakibara made was a mouth-watering delicacy, it’s no wonder Akashi developed a sweet tooth.

“Sei, I really love you.”

“You should.”

* * *

•••

“Did she manage to get something in her stomach?” Kise sits on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle his mate awake. He had just arrived from work, noticing a lack of presence in the living room, only to find the two omegas in the bedroom. Akashi had informed him that (y/n) completely knocked herself out in the midst of watching a movie, although he guesses her medication was also partly to blame.

“Obviously, otherwise I wouldn’t have given her the pills.”

“Thanks Akashichi, for taking care of her today. I’m sorry that you had to drop your work and come here—”

“That’s not a problem, I’m glad you called me instead. I didn’t have anything on my schedule today anyway.” Akashi says in a small voice, being careful not to wake (y/n) from her sleep. “Call me if you need any help, if I’m not free then Atsushi can come instead. (y/n) loves his pastries.”

“Oh right, tell him I said thanks as well!”

“Noted. Anyway, I’m heading back.” Akashi takes one more glance at (y/n) before moving to the bedroom door. “Make sure to give her two pills in the morning after she eats something. Get her to drink plenty of water—”

The words are caught on Akashi’s tongue when (y/n) suddenly bolts awake, a hand rising to cover her mouth. Before anyone could utter a word of surprise, she stumbles out of the bed and runs toward the en-suite bathroom. The door was left halfway open and the sounds of heaving echoes into the room. As if snapped out of a trance, Kise immediately rushes to the source with Akashi hot on his trail. Without missing a beat, the alpha gathers her hair in his hand while trying to keep her upright as it looked like her legs were about to give away at any second.

When (y/n) finally moves away from the porcelain bowl, Kise helps her lean against him with a hand rubbing up and down her back to settle her. Akashi kneels down in front of the couple, gently wiping the omega’s face with a clean face towel that he fished out of the cabinet (how he even knew where to find it, Kise doesn’t question him). She looked exhausted to the bone, and it wasn’t just from involuntarily emptying the contents in her stomach but from the flu as well. Her skin felt warm to the touch, warmer than it had been hours ago from what Akashi could tell.

“(y/n), how do you feel?” Akashi calmly asks. He doesn’t get a verbal response, (y/n) opting to shake her head at him as a whine rises from the back of her throat. Her hand clutches at her abdomen when a stroke of unbearable pain passes. Kise holds her closer, chewing on his bottom lip in worry as he subconsciously pumps out calming pheromones in response to her own distress. “Is it your stomach?” (y/n) manages a nod and Akashi furrows his brows.

“We need to go to the hospital, just to make sure.” Kise voices out, a burning gaze directed at the other omega.

“There’s no time to waste then, I’ll drive us to my family’s hospital. Let’s go.” 

* * *

•••

What was just a simple case of the flu worsens with the addition of stomach cramps and nausea. The medication that was prescribed to (y/n) didn’t seem to sit well with her body, as if rejecting it. When they arrived at the hospital, an appointment was quickly settled without needing to wait in line (courtesy of Akashi), and (y/n) was taken care of by one the best doctors. After giving her something to settle her stomach and lower her fever, there wasn’t a need to be admitted. The doctor gave them the green light to go back home, making sure to give them updates for whatever specific ingredient caused her to reject the pills once the test results were available.

“What was the cause...? I was too out of it to listen. As far as I could tell, I only had the flu.” (y/n) mutters softly, letting Kise lead her to the couch. They had parted ways with Akashi after he made sure that (y/n) was no longer in pain, Kise promised him a phone call in the morning in regards to (y/n)’s condition.

“It was the medicine prescribed to you. They weren’t compatible with your body. You throwing up was your body telling you that it didn’t like the pills.” Kise hears the omega hum in resignation. She reaches for the woollen blanket draped on the arm of the sofa that was discarded there hours ago, lazily wrapping it around her shoulders. And Kise, ever the attentive one, clicks his tongue in disapproval and fixes the blanket over her properly.

“I’m hungry.”

“Makes sense, you did throw up your guts a while ago.” Kise lets her hit his shoulder at his jest. “But didn’t they hook you to an IV drip?”

“Yes, but I still want actual food. I’m suddenly craving for something salty.”

“Will soup do?”

“Mhm...” In a casual fashion, (y/n) winds her arms around the alpha, leaning all of her weight on top of him as she noses into his neck.

“I can’t make you soup if you don’t let go of me.” Is what he says, but the arm wrapping around her waist says otherwise. Kise couldn’t help it, not when the omega was more affectionate than usual. It didn’t hurt to indulge in her clinginess.

“I’ll move if you kiss me.” Now  that was surprising. (y/n) was normally blunt but never when it came to wanting affection, she usually had a more subtle approach. But then again, her uncharacteristic actions just proved that she truly was ill. Kise breathily chuckles and doesn’t waste a second to press his lips against his mate’s (the thought of contracting her sickness was pushed to the back of his mind).

“Do you want to join me in the kitchen or stay here?”

“Want to be near you...” She mutters softly, and Kise is completely besotted with how his mate was acting. 

“Alright then, let’s go.” He helps her up from the couch, winding an arm around her waist to guide her to the kitchen.

* * *

•••

“Good afternoon, (y/n)-san!”

The cheery greeting is the first thing that (y/n) hears the moment she enters the lobby of Kise’s workplace. She nods to the receptionist in acknowledgment, a tired smile on her lips as she walks over to the elevator. A few days have already passed while in the process of her recovery. Once they’ve received the test results for the cause of her body’s incompatibility to her medication, they’ve prescribed her with something different—and this time, there weren’t any concerning side effects. Her flu had started to pass but not entirely, there were still faint traces of headaches and cold bouts every now and then but not as persistent as before.  


That said, she was given the okay from the doctor to be able to work at home as long as she did so in increments and didn’t overdo it. (y/n) was just glad that she was finally able to do something productive to pass the time. After that one trip to the hospital, Kise made it his personal mission to keep an eye on her at all times, even going as far as to not let her lift a single finger or do anything remotely laborious in confines of their home. It was bit overbearing but she understood that the other’s alpha instincts must have been going haywire, so she allowed him to act out on his protectiveness.

The elevator doors open with a ding and (y/n) gets on, pressing the button for Kise’s floor. It was lunch time, and as per routine, she and her mate spent the limited time together. She quickly sends a text message to inform the alpha that she was on the way to his office, and it didn’t even take a whole minute when she immediately receives a response of confirmation from him.

“Can I go see him now?”

Looking up from the screen of her phone, (y/n) follows the direction of the loud voice echoing through the hallway. It was a young female omega, not too far from her age from what she could tell, openly glaring at the staff who came out of the CEO’s office. The staff in question was Kise’s beta secretary, Kiyoko. She was fairly acquainted with the woman after making numerous visits to her alpha on his break time, and knew how passionate she was regarding her job. Kiyoko makes sure the door is closed behind her before replying back, eyes cast towards the floor.

“I’m sorry Yuuki-san, but Kise-san doesn’t want any visitors right now...”

“Visitor? I’m not a visitor, I’m one of his team leaders! I have the right to talk with him!”

“But—”

“Stop making excuses, you incompetent girl! Did you even let him know that _I’m_ the one who wants to see him? I’m sure he’s wanting to see me as well!” The woman, ‘Yuuki’, whoever she was, was practically shouting at this point. (y/n) was sure that Kise could hear it himself inside of his office. Obviously, the woman wasn’t aware that Kise was already spoken for despite the ring on his finger and the scent of an omega practically drenching him. (y/n) supposed that she was a new employee...or perhaps another one of those people who can’t seem to take no for an answer. With a sigh, she turns her phone off and intervenes.

“Perhaps you should lower your tone. You’re disturbing other people who are working.” (y/n) calmly says in a clear voice, catching their attention. Kiyoko widens her eyes at her, and hastily bows in greeting with a frazzled smile on her lips. (y/n) smiles back.

“Are you talking to me?” Yuuki points to herself, obviously offended.

“I asked you to lower your tone, the staff are still in a meeting in another room and it’d be rude of you to disrupt them.”

“Don’t you know who I am?!”

“No, am I obligated to?” (y/n) gets a scoff in reply.

“Who is this person? Who let her in?!”

Another sigh escapes (y/n), head lightly thrumming from all the shouting. She glances at Kiyoko’s direction, mouthing at her to go. The beta worriedly glances at her before nodding, muttering a grateful thanks when she passes by. Not wanting to waste her time communicating with a person who refuses to be civil, (y/n) takes her phone out and dials a number.

_ “(y/n)-san, is there something the matter?” _

“Get the guards come up at Kise’s floor, there’s a woman who keeps shouting in the hallway and she refuses to leave.”

_ “Understood, (y/n)-san. They’re already on their way. Do you happen to know the woman’s name?” _

“Yuuki, if I heard correctly. I’ll let you deal with it accordingly. Thank you.”

_ “Not a worry, (y/n)-san. Enjoy your break time with Kise-san!” _

With that, she ends the call. Yuuki was still spouting nonsense, red in the face.

“Are you even listening to me? Who the hell are you?!” Yuuki suddenly grabs at her wrist to get her attention, long nails digging into the tender flesh. Before it could do any more damage, the door behind Yuuki opens ajar as Kise comes out with a confused look on his face. When he makes sense of the situation, he hastily pries Yuuki’s fingers off of (y/n)’s wrist, gently lifting it up to check for injuries.

“Kise-kun! This person’s been bothering me! Tell her to go away!” Yuuki manages to conjure up a pitying expression on her face, and (y/n) is slightly impressed at her shamelessness.

“What?” Kise roughly questions, brows furrowed and a frown marring his handsome features.

“She was saying mean things about me, Kise-kun!” Yuuki brazenly puffs out her scent, hoping to entice the alpha. “I was just waiting for you to—”

An aggressive scent cuts her off. It smelled like burning charcoal by the sea, one that (y/n) was intimately familiar with. Yuuki widens her eyes at the alpha, who was keen on keeping his mouth shut but didn’t bother to hide the pissed off expression he wore. Things weren’t given a chance to escalate further when a couple of footsteps are heard behind them, and (y/n) watches with mild interest as two guards try to move Yuuki away from them. With a nod in their direction, (y/n) finally gets inside the office with Kise trailing behind her and a hand pressed against her lower back.

“What?! How come _she_ gets to come in?! Who the hell is she? She’s the one who—” The rest of the statement get muffled when Kise shuts the door.

“She didn’t hurt you anywhere else, did she?”

“No, I’m fine. You came out just in time.”

“That woman was really persistent, she was waiting there since I came back from a meeting.”

“Why did you even hire her in the first place? From what I’ve seen, she seems like the type to push people around and abuse her power.”

“The HR makes the calls, I rarely get involved with the whole employment process unless they’re going to work directly under me.” Kise explains in a tired voice. “Don’t worry, I already brought Yuuki up with them.”

“And because of that, I now only have 34 minutes left to spend with you before I head back.” (y/n) takes a seat on the leather two-seater adjacent to Kise’s desk.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologising? It’s not your fault.”

“Hmm...”

“What’s wrong, Ryouta...?” She asks in a soft voice, not pulling away when the blonde takes a seat next to her and rests his head on her shoulder with a sigh. She doesn’t move away when his face huddles closer to her neck, absentmindedly scenting her. For the few seconds that he doesn’t reply back, (y/n) takes the moment to observe him. There were bags under his eyes, menially covered under concealer (one that he most likely rummaged in her makeup bag), and his body felt warmer than usual as if he were...oh...

“I’ve just been so tired lately, I’m napping more than usual...” And with that, (y/n) pieces the puzzle together. She hums, contemplating her next few words. 

“Ryouta...when is your rut due?” Kise immediately sits up with an alarmed expression on his face. He makes a move to fish out his phone in his pocket, presumably to check the calendar, and pales in realisation.

“Shit! I’ve been busy with work that it slipped my mind. I’ll have to tell Kiyoko about this, although she won’t be too happy to hear that I have to take a week off...”

“She’s been working for you for three years, I’m sure she’ll understand. Either way, that’s a problem for later on. Can we go eat now?” At the mention of food, Kise’s eyes light up like an excitable kid on their birthday, it makes the omega roll her eyes in amusement.

“I guess it’s also in your best interest to eat as much food as you can at the moment, ruts can be taxing when you’re continuously burning calories.” (y/n) comments, standing up from the couch to head to the door. Kise pockets his phone and grabs his wallet on top of his desk, slipping past his wife to open the door for her.

“I’m paying this time.”   
  


* * *

•••

As soon as they return to Kise’s office with full stomachs, (y/n)’s ringtone echoes in the room. She answers the call without missing a beat, eyes following Kise’s form over to the couch. The alpha was slumped over, feet on top of the coffee table with the same tired look in his eyes. Kise lazily watches his mate converse with whoever was on the other line, noting the appearance of a frustrated expression on her features. (y/n) ends the call and shuts her phone off, facing Kise with a frown on her lips.

“I have to go home, something came up and I need my laptop.”

“Let me drive you back then.” Kise moves to get up but the other raises a hand to stop him.

“I’m capable of driving myself, there’s no need to. Besides, you’re still at work.”

“I’m on a break right now,”

“And it’s about to end in three minutes.” (y/n) waves her phone at him, screen lit up to display the current time.

“But—”

“Ryouta.” The latter bites back another retort at the omega’s tone, and grumbles petulantly instead.

“Fine, just don’t overwork yourself. I’ll be calling later on to check up on you, don’t even try to ignore it like you did yesterday.” The omega squints her eyes at him with hesitation, before sighing in defeat.

“That’s because you persistently kept calling every single hour...” (y/n) mutters under her breath. She ignores the pointed look the alpha gives her, considering he was close enough to hear her.

“I’ll see you later then,” He doesn’t open the door for her yet, opting to gather her in his arms and squeezing tightly. Ever so gently, he noses at the side of her neck again. The usual smell that he was endearingly acquainted with was absent under the presence of scent blockers (his mate had a habit of wearing them whenever she had to go out by herself), but it didn’t deter him to try and leave some sort of evidence that the omega was his. He ignores her cute whines of protest at his actions.

“This is why people think I’m an alpha, you always overdo it with the scenting.”

“Let them think that, at least I know no one would try to lay a hand on you.” Kise releases her and reaches for the door knob behind her, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. “Be safe. I promise we’ll talk later.”

* * *

•••

“What?” 

“I want you to stay somewhere else until my rut ends. With Akashicchi or Kurokocchi...or if you’d like, I’ll just book a hotel room so you can—”

“Ryouta, hold on.” (y/n) places a hand on her hip, the other running through her hair—messing it up from its already unkempt style. The omega had just woken up from a nap when Kise had come home, still feeling a little bit disoriented to make sense of what her mate was saying. “What do you mean? You want me to leave you alone? On your rut?”

“You know how out of control I can get. I don’t want to risk your health and have you exhausted to the bone when you’re still recovering from that nasty flu you had. I’d be an idiot to make you help me through my rut.”

“You talk as if I had some life-threatening disease—”

“A week’s worth of the flu with an on and off fever plus constant nausea that kept you from keeping anything in your stomach isn’t some measly illness. Have you forgotten that we had to rush you to the hospital? It could’ve gone worse if you weren’t treated, don’t be irrational!” Kise reasons with finality, brows furrowed from trying to reign in his instincts that badly wanted to make his mate bow in submission. Never would he try to force such a thing, not to his own omega, no matter how stubborn she was.

“I’m not being—” (y/n) starts but keeps her lips shut. It didn’t do any good to start a fight with her husband, not when his rut was nearing. It would only make the problem bigger than it had to be. She sighs, facing Kise with a determined look. “I’m not leaving you.”

“(y/n), I’m not letting you help—”

“I won’t help you with your rut. But I’m not leaving either.” She says, cutting him off. “You can lock the door or whatever you see fit, I’ll only come in to bring you food and water when your rut’s at a low point.”

“(y/n)...”

“At least let me take care of you, Ryouta.”

“I don’t trust myself enough to—”

“Well, I do. Give yourself some credit, you won’t do anything bad to me. Never have and never will.” (y/n) utters with no room to disagree.

“Fine.” Kise heaves out a long exhale. “But if I ever do something that’s out of my control or at any clear sign of aggression, you’ll leave the house and stay somewhere else.”

“Fine.”  
  


* * *

•••

It all ends up working without a hitch. (y/n) gets used to her routine of bringing the alpha a tray of food during the low points of his rut cycles. Sometimes spoon feeding him herself if he was too exhausted and out of it to lift a finger. In all honesty, she was slightly out of tune with the whole new concept of assisting from a distance. If it weren’t for her recovering from an illness she’d normally be with Kise in the bedroom right now, but it works out...until the fifth day.

Kise had come out of the bedroom in search of food, only clad in his boxers to which the omega didn’t bat an eye at. They’ve been together long enough to not get embarrassed over such things (not to mention the countless heats and ruts they’ve spent as mates). He was just about to reach the kitchen when he spots (y/n) exiting the same place. She looks up at him in momentary surprise before taking the alpha’s hand in her own, pulling him into the kitchen and ushering him to take a seat by the table.

“You came out at the right time, I just finished cooking.” (y/n) simply states, placing a platter of assorted food on the table.

“What did you eat?” Kise wastes no time to grab his chopsticks and dig in, keeping an ear out for (y/n)’s answer. When she doesn’t utter a word, he raises a brow at her with a prompting look.

“An apple...” (y/n) almost cringes when Kise heaves a long sigh, disappointment clear on his features. “I was feeling a bit nauseous and I didn’t want to throw up so I just went with something light on the stomach.” Even with an explanation, Kise wasn’t having any of it. He pulls the omega into his lap, keeping an arm around her waist to prevent her from getting up. With his right hand, he picks up his cutlery and urges the other to take a bite.

“Ryouta, no—”

“I’m not letting you go until you eat a few bites, a single apple won’t settle your hunger. Now eat.” A whine uncharacteristically slips out from (y/n) when Kise’s grip on her waist tightens. She’d forgotten how rough he tends to be during his rut. Kise had mellowed out over the years but there was no arguing that he was an alpha. When she reluctantly opens her mouth to the spoonful of food he was holding up to her, he hums in satisfaction.

Kise manages to get a couple of bites in her while simultaneously feeding himself. He tries to ignore the growing heat in the pit of stomach with having his mate pressed so close to him. Their bedroom no longer held any hint of his omega so he was in dire need of a reminder of the addicting smell. The smell of roses in a rain shower was more potent in the position they were in that he couldn’t help but nose around her nape to take in more of her endearing scent. (y/n) surely felt that, as she pauses from drinking and quickly places her mug down.

“Ryouta, what are you doing?”

“Fuck. You smell so good, omega.” He lets out a low growl. If (y/n) were to turn around, she would’ve seen the deep red colour beginning to seep into Kise’s irises. “I need—I should go back to the bedroom—” Releasing his hold on her, Kise pats her thigh to get her to stand up but she instead turns around to straddle him, the action putting pressure onto his groin and making him hiss.

“I know having my scent near helps you.”

“(y/n).” Kise warns, feeling the effects of another cycle coming faster this time with the presence of the omega in his lap.

“Ryouta, it’s okay.” She weaves a hand through his hair, purposely letting out more of her sweet scent.

“I can’t...don’t wanna hurt you...”

“Just let go...” She voices out in a hushed tone that makes a shiver run down Kise’s spine.

When (y/n) lifts her other hand to cup his cheek, something in his head snaps and springs into action. He assertively presses his lips against her soft ones, arms tightening around her form as if he was afraid that she’d disappear. (y/n) lets out a soft gasp when he roughly bites at her lower lip, almost violently ravishing the crevice of her mouth with his tongue when she parts her lips. One of Kise’s hands unfurl around her to slide down to her hip, encouraging the omega to grind down on his arousal. They keep at the same pace for what seemed like minutes, the kitchen fully enveloped in his omega’s scent by now and it was driving the alpha mad. He was deprived of it for days, no one can fault him for letting go so quickly. Kise bucks his hips so hard that (y/n) almost falls off his lap, if not for his arm supporting her. He lets out a shuddering groan, pressing his face to his mate’s neck, who watches as he breathes heavily, still recovering from his pleasurable high.

“Better...?” She wonders in a soft voice. Kise looks up to meet her glassy eyes and openly groans once more at the debauched appearance of his omega, which wasn’t really helping with his situation.

So much for controlling himself. At least he didn’t have to suffer alone for the remaining day or two of his rut. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re looking for more reader inserts, feel free to visit my tumblr :))


End file.
